Ying and Yang
by porcelain-heart13
Summary: This is the continuation of 'Innocent Blood' I hope you like it! in this one they actually meet unlike my other story! flames accepted GaaraHinata
1. What are Feelings?

This is the continuation of 'Innocent Blood'. I hope I do okay. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: What are feelings?

Gaara's P.O.V.

I watched the Jounin stop Neji from killing his cousin. _'That house has a lot of anger in it. Kind of like mine.' _I thought as the medic nins put her on the stretcher. She had taken a blow to her chest and was coughing up blood just moments earlier. I hope I'm next. Right now I'm shaking with excitement. I hope my opponent is strong. I want a challenge. Highly unlikely though. The medics just took Hinata out and cleaned up her blood.

"On to the next match." The referee coughed.

I could feel my teacher's and my sibling's gazes on me as I slightly shook because of the beast's excitement. We all watched the board as it picked out random names. I saw mine and someone named Rock Lee. The pathetic fool. He was the unlucky one. The sand formed around me as I teleported down to the stage. (I don't know what to call it.) I saw a boy wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leggings saying something about someone falling for his lie or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening. Another guy that was dressed like him except with the vest praising him. Wow this place is full of freaks…how did they survive this long? Then the younger clone was writing down the other idiot's advice! How dumb can they be? Finally, Lee jumped into to the arena.

"I am happy that I can fight you early." He said while sliding into his battle stance.

I didn't say anything. I threw the cork from my gourd at him. He caught it. Maybe, no scratch that, hopefully he'll be a challenge. But then again…he seems to much of an idiot to me.

"Don't get so hasty." What is it with people that insist they talk before a fight? He dropped the cork to the ground.

"Now let the Ninth match…Begin!" This Lee person came at me kicking and punching. He even threw some shrunken. I didn't even have to move, for the sand guards me at regardless of my will.

"Is that it?" That was the first that I had spoken. I heard a slight gasp.

"Let me enjoy this a little more. There isn't enough blood." I sent my sand after him and it caught his leg. I started swinging him around and threw him into a wall. He sat there for a second before I sent my sand after him again, thinking I was going to crush him, but he rolled out of the way and tried to run towards me. He tried to hit me but the sand was still to fast. I almost got him but he did a series of back flips and landed on the giant hands making a justu sign(I guess that's how you spell it…). Then his dumb sensei told Lee to take them off…WHAT THE HELL! Does he want him to strip or something?

"But Gai! I thought that I was only allowed to take them off while protecting innocent people."

"I don't care! I will allow it." He replied with his thumb out, smiling. Lee took off his orange leggings to show weights, which he happily untied.

'_No matter, I will still kill him.' _

"All right! I can move easier now!" He dropped the weights and when they hit the ground it was like a small explosion I guess you could say.

"Go Lee!"

"Yes sir!" he came after me with such speed that my sand couldn't keep up. He managed to kick me in the face which made me really, and I mean **really**, pissed off. He kept going around me until he landed another hit, knocking me off of my feet. As I got up, I felt the sand armor fall off of my face, where he punched me. I could also feel everyone's astonishment. I knew that I had a crazy look on my face but who cares? The sand started covering me again.

"Is that all you got?" Lee just smirked and partially unwrapped the bandages on his arms.

"Prepare yourself." Then he ran around me with all the speed he could muster.

"Hurry up and come."

"As you wish!" He ran and kicked me underneath the chin.

"I'm not done!" He kept kicking me in the stomach. For some reason he paused, but then he wrapped his bandages around me and spun me into the ground. At least he thought he did. It was actually a sand clone that he wasted his energy on. I felt the beast inside of me awaken even more. After sending sand after him a couple of times, he did something I never expected of him. He opened five out of eight gates of the mind. He was stronger than before. He used the Primary Lotus, but it left him drained. My gourd turned into sand and caught me. I was hurt but I still used the Desert Coffin and Desert Funeral on his left arm and leg. I started to use it on his entire body, but his stupid sensei stepped in. I was so shocked and confused. Mainly confused. I started having flashbacks and my head hurt so much…Everyone who betrayed me. It didn't help when he started talking about Lee being his subordinate. Why did he protect him? Yes I won but I'm so confused. After our talk, I walked off. Somehow, Lee got back up to fight…even though he was unconscious.

"Are you trying to protect you're way of the ninja. Even though you are unconscious?" His sensei then hugged him. Such pitiful emotions. They are worthless and only make you weak.

"Winner…Gaara."

Then a fat Leaf Genin fought a Sound Genin. In short, the Sound village guy won. That was the last battle. The Hokage told us about who we were to face. We drew a number out of the bag. I got three. He showed the line ups for the Third Exam. I was to face the Uchiha since he got four. Hmmm. This worked out for me. He is the one that I truly wished to face. He seems strong. We have one month to prepare. What could possibly happen in one month, right?

I know…it's pretty much there battle but within the next two chapters he and Hinata should meet.


	2. Lilies and Moonlight

Wow I completely forgot about this. But I recently got back into Naruto so I'm hoping to actually get involved and finish it! Let me know if you think this is worth continuing!

And I don't own Naruto but if I did I'm pretty sure it would be called Hinata!

XoXoXo-shows time, pov or scene change

Chapter Two- Lilies and Moonlight

Neji stood at the foot of the bed. He technically shouldn't be in the room, but that never stopped the arrogant ninja before. It was just past midnight and the full moon illuminated the small form in the hospital bed. He sighed. _Why didn't you just stay down? People already think very little of you. They would understand because it is what is expected of you. _Neji shook his head, not quite comprehending what possessed his little cousin to take a stand. He only hoped his uncle wouldn't berate him too much. Neji placed a bouquet of lilies in the vase beside her bed and walked away.

XoXoXo

Gaara couldn't stop touching his face where Lee kicked him. It actually hurt. _Why did_ _he and the blue haired girl would insist on getting back up, only to be knocked down again? _Hepulled one leg up onto the roof, letting the other one dangle, lost in thought about a certain girl. He held no feelings for her other than confusion. He simply wished to understand what drives people, and found her less annoying than Lee.

Gaara was actually sitting above her hospital room, right above her window. He watched her cousin come in and stare at her for a while, sighing. Gaara thought he was going to do what he was prevented from in the arena and kill her. _If they were in my family, he would have without a problem. She was weak. It shows in the way she carries herself and talks. But then he left. He actually brought her some flowers. I don't understand this village._

XoXoXo

Hinata's entire body hurt. Everything felt like lead, even her eyelids. She forced them open and looked down at the bandages covering her chest. _Things could have been much worse for me if it weren't for the medic nins. I probably won't even scar thanks to their abilities._ She looked to her side and smiled softly at the lilies. She briefly wondered if the medic nins knew those were her favorite flowers, or if they were just around. Either way she appreciated the gesture.

Hinata forced herself to stand up, wanting to be sure she could move. She walked to the window and stood on the balcony, admiring the full moon. At the same time, Gaara was looking down at her, watching her movements. _I'm surprised she can even move. Perhaps she is stronger than she seems_ Gaara mused. At that moment Hinata looked up and gasped. She saw Gaara and fainted from the shock and the strain on her body. But instead of falling on cold concrete, she landed safely in a bed of sand which took her back to her bed. Gaara stood over her, contemplating on ending her miserable life before shaking his head. He covered her up, insisting that the reason he spared her was because he was a guest, and relations between villages were already strained. He's really beginning to hate this village.

XoXoXo

Hinata stirred the next morning, feeling groggy. She looked over at the window, certain she had walked out there last night, even though she didn't remember much, just the moon and a figure. But the window was closed and she was in no condition to be moving around, so she convinced herself it must have been a dream. She brushed her hair off of her face, freezing when she felt sand. She pulled her hand back, looking at it. _It was only a dream….right?_


End file.
